1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf and more specifically to matching a golfer's tested skills with the tested performance of a broad array of golf balls to achieve optimal golf ball distance and consistency.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for golf ball fitting are well known. Conventional methods for finding the best golf ball for a golfer derive from the golfer actually playing rounds of golf with different brands and then deciding which brand is best. Obviously this method has its faults. Not only is it extremely time consuming but it can be very expensive. Another method for golf ball selection is to go to a retail store and go through a ball fitting system. Most of these systems are designed by the golf ball manufacturers and are only applicable to the brands they make. Still another method is to categorize golfers based upon their ability levels and then lump them into categories matching specific brands.
Four patents assigned to Acushnet Company, invented by Bissonnette, et al. disclose general golf ball testing machines and methods for measurement of Coefficient Of Restitution (COR) and contact time of golf balls. U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,600 teaching an apparatus and method for quantifying the stiffness of a golf ball or COR, while also measuring contact time. The apparatus is an air cannon providing means for velocity measurement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,988 discloses an automated machine for testing physical properties of golf balls and U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,039 discloses the method and apparatus for measuring the coefficient of restitution of a golf ball following simulated hitting by an actual golf club. The '178 patent is a continuation of the '988 and '600 patents.
Christensen discloses a golf ball projecting air cannon capable of projecting a golf ball or paint ball beyond 100 yards in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,294. Tygar, et al. discloses a pneumatic golf ball launching device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,428.
A performance assessment and information system is taught by Seeley, et al. in U.S. published application 2008/0021651 which is designed to measure, calculate, derive and analyze the ball movement and ball-oriented characteristics in order to provide an assessment of the player's performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,671 to Mihran teaches a device for providing for the accurate determination of the launch angle of a golf ball after being struck by a golf ball. Voges, et al. teaches systems and methods using advanced technology for identifying the optimum equipment for a golfer in U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,035. Gobush describes a method and apparatus for measuring ball launch conditions in U.S. published application 2007/0060410.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.